Esta é uma longa história
by Taty Potter Bouvier
Summary: As lembranças de Draco nos mostram esta linda - e triste - história de amor. BIG ONE SHOT! Betagem: May Malfoy Snape


As lembranças de Draco nos mostram esta linda - e triste- história de amor.

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Personagens de J.K. Rowling. Escrevo fanfics por diversão, e infelizmente não ganho nada com isso. (:

Atenção: Essa fanfic é **slash**! _Homem_ com _homem_, sabe? Se não gosta, tem um **x **vermelho ali em cima.

**Esta é uma longa história**

- Você lembra como tudo começou? – Perguntou Jake.

Sim, ele lembrava. Aquela história havia começado há seis anos atrás, dentro daquela loja... ele e aquele menino de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e olhos verdes, experimentavam as vestes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele tentara salvar Harry Potter, tentara fazer-se seu amigo, mas este o desprezara. Preferiu juntar-se àquela família de traidores do sangue e àquela sangue-ruim-sabe-tudo. Nunca ninguém havia desprezado-o antes, ele sempre tivera tudo que quis, então aparece o herdeiro de James Potter e acha que pode ignorá-lo? Ah, não, ele prometera a si mesmo que aquilo não ficaria assim.

Draco notara, assim que entrara na escola, que os olhares eram dirigidos todos à Potter; ao desprezível Potter. O loiro revoltara-se com isso, e decidira transformar a vida do garoto em um inferno, o pior inferno que conseguisse. Percebera que tinha um aliado logo na primeira aula de poções: o professor da matéria, Severus Snape, também fazia todo o possível para infernizar a nova celebridade.

Brigas nos corredores, olhares cínicos, zuações: tudo começara a fazer parte da vida do puro-sangue. Porém, ao contrário do que planejara, ele não sentia-se feliz com isso. O tempo ia passando e Harry... Ops, Potter, ia ficando cada vez mais forte, e mostrava-se cada vez mais bonito... Ou melhor, inabalável, é, essa é a palavra certa; Até que no quarto ano, teve aquela droga de Torneio Tribruxo... O menino-que-sobreviveu participou e ganhou o tal torneio, enfrentando – e vencendo – o Lorde das Trevas. Aquele velho nojento, como sempre, parabenizara o menino-que-sobreviveu-e-sobreviveu na frente de toda a escola. No quinto ano teve aquela confusãozinha no Ministério, aqueles idiotas da Ordem da Fênix machucaram seu pai. O padrinho de Potter morrera e o garoto ficara arrasado. Draco ainda não entendia porque, mas também ficara triste. Odiava ver o menino-que-sempre-sobrevivia daquele jeito. No início do sexto ano, a bomba: milorde queria que Malfoy matasse o velho Dumbledore. Draco logo pensara na reação de Harry, mas era a sua família e sua honra que estavam em jogo. Porém Draco não era assassino, e o Diretor morrera nas mãos de Snape.

No sétimo ano, sem o velho e sem Sirius Black, ficaria muito mais fácil para Lorde Voldemort matar Harry e acabar de vez com os Potter. Draco não agüentou-se, precisava conversar com o garoto. Explicar o porquê de tentar matar Dumbledore, e mostrar que estava ao seu lado... Mas aqueles olhos verdes mostravam tanta insegurança, e Draco não se conteve e o abraçou como sempre quis abraçá-lo. No início Harry Potter não entendera, mas deixara-se abraçar e notara o carinho daquele gesto. O loiro também lembrava-se muito bem do primeiro beijo deles, dentro das masmorras, enquanto estavam juntos numa detenção. Ambos atordoados, olhares surpresos, mas um fogo desconhecido crescendo dentro deles. Ambos concordaram que aquilo não podia mais acontecer, mas durante o jantar os olhos se encontraram e eles perceberam que não conseguiriam viver sem o outro.

Os encontros tornaram-se freqüentes; no início, somente uma vez por semana. Mas a vontade aumentara, e eles agora viam-se todos os dias, sem exceção. Draco lembrava muito bem do desespero de Harry quando, na primeira vez em que tiveram uma relação sexual, Ron entrara na Sala Precisa e os encontrara nus. O nojo nos olhos do ruivo era visível, e Potter decidira ser sincero consigo mesmo e com o amigo: contara-lhe que estava apaixonado por Malfoy, que o amava como não amara nem Cho Chang, nem Ginny. Ron acabara concordando com o namoro, desde que Mione também ficasse sabendo. Com os amigos o apoiando, o Eleito ficara muito mais feliz. Ele e o loiro não implicavam-se mais, eles se esbarravam e se tocavam com freqüência, e Draco não ria mais das piadas dos amigos da Sonserina. A batalha final estava perto, mas Harry sentia-se tranqüilo, pois o sonserino estava com ele. Eles agora entendiam o que era o amor, e a segurança de ter alguém por perto. Agora eles paravam para conversar nos corredores, sobre tudo, principalmente para combinar o próximo encontro. Numa dessas combinações, o grifinório falou à Draco que tinha uma surpresa para ele. Os olhos de Harry estavam escondendo uma grande malícia que só o namorado sabia reconhecer, e Draco não resistiu o beijou com todo o carinho e desejo que conseguiu reunir. Assim, no meio do corredor, com todos os alunos sonserinos e grifinórios olhando, e eles nem se importando. Poderiam ter continuado aquele beijo até o fim do dia, se não tivessem sido encontrados pelo professor Snape, justo o professor Snape. Tirar pontos das Casas? Ah, isso era um castigo muito pequeno para toda a fúria e decepção do mestre de Poções, infelizmente perdoado pela nova diretora. Ah, eles levaram uma baita detenção, um em cada torre do castelo, para ficarem bem longe um do outro. Depois do beijo, com todo o colégio sabendo, eles eram o alvo das zuações; mas apesar disso, o desejo dos dois só aumentou. Era comum vê-los com olheiras, cansados e dispersos. Eles matavam aula para se encontrarem na Sala Precisa, almoçavam e jantavam juntos, riam, brincavam. Quem os olhava, não diria que eles odiavam-se há uns anos atrás.

Mas chegou o dia que decidiria o destino do mundo bruxo. Todos tensos, lutando pela vida, comensais caídos, alunos mortos... Draco Malfoy passara pelo maior desafio da vida: enfrentara seu pai. A luta estava parelha, até o loirinho olhar Harry caindo, ferido por um golpe de um sonserino. Draco distraíra-se, e isso quase custou-lhe a vida: Remus Lupin o salvara; aquele lobisomem o protegera de seu pai. Malfoy lembrava-se perfeitamente do momento em que Lorde Voldemort adentrara o salão principal, e todos pararam as lutas no mesmo momento. Harry Potter levantara-se e começou a grande luta. Durante uma hora todas as pessoas no salão olhavam a batalha, parecia que nenhum dos dois levariam a melhor, entretanto aquele homem que por anos foi o Lorde de Draco abrira a boca, e falara a Maldição Imperdoável: Avada Kedavra. O feitiço, verde como os olhos da vítima, acertara-lhe o peito. Harry caíra devagar, e o mundo para Draco estava em câmera lenta, sem som nenhum. Somente Harry caindo e Draco correndo. Tom Riddle ria, uma risada maléfica, e Draco não conteve-se: matou-o... Acabou com Voldemort como este acabara com o homem de sua vida.

Agora Draco estava aqui, na frente deste Auror, tendo que contar-lhe esta triste história de amor. Mas os olhares, os sorrisos, ah, isso Jake nunca iria entender.

- Eu lembro – respondeu o loiro com lágrimas nos olhos – mas é uma longa história...E é minha história. – ele disse, com um sorrisinho sarcástico trêmulo.

**Fim!**

**N.A:** Boooom... Tá aí a minha primeira fic slash... Eu espero, sinceramente, que vocês tenham gostado... Por favor, dêem sua opinião :D

Obg. (Y)


End file.
